How To Fix Thalia Grace?
by Meerkat78
Summary: Thalia's had it tough. Her brother was taken, she was literally a tree, her friends all depended on her. But those things were all resolved: Jason was fine and they met again, she never had to look at that tree again, her friends grew up an learnt to fend for themselves. The only thing that hasn't fixed itself is the luck (or lack of) she's had with love.


**A/N- This is just a really short, kinda sad story- but I like it so I hope others will too!**

**That's pretty much all I have to say I suppose...**

* * *

Sometimes, being immortal sucks. I can really see why Percy turned it down, even if it was just for Annabeth. To be honest, I would do the same if I could, for Luke. But I could never have the chance to do anything for Luke again. I never thought I loved him when we traveled, we were too young, but when I came back... That's a different story. The first thing I thought of was making my way to him. Then I remembered. He would come and talk to me all the time- he'd tell me about Kronos and I'd feel like crying because I couldn't tell him he was being wrong. A lot of the time he'd tell me he loved me and I wouldn't know what to do. It wouldn't make any difference anyway, he couldn't hear or see anything I did. There wasn't even anything I *could* do. Annabeth told me Kronos had possessed Luke, and that was the first time I cried since years before leaving my mom. I really had lost him, there was next to no chance of Kronos letting him go. So I joined the hunters. Sure, if I hadn't I would have had to be the demigod in the prophecy, but I wouldn't have done it if there was still a chance for Luke. Then when he killed himself to kill Kronos... Before then- there was always a tiny, tiny chance he could possibly survive. First- he lost me, when I got turned into a tree while I was dying, then I lost him three times: when he joined Kronos' army, when Kronos possessed him and finally- when Luke Castellan died. By the time of his last breaths, I really thought I loved him too.

Life with the hunters is great. I miss my other friends sometimes, but the girls with the hunt are amazing. I don't hate men, but a few of the others do so they never understand my acceptance around them. We've had a few girls leave us to be with men, but I'd never leave. The only person I'd leave for is Luke, but that's impossible now. The thing about the hunt that is both great and annoying, is that it's so old fashioned. It was made thousands of years ago to be fair. Artemis never thought to give us cell phone signal back in Ancient Greece, and she still doesn't understand modern ways- I mean, come on- she thinks light bulbs are "newfangled technology", light bulbs! But there are other advantages to being old. I suppose it existed back then, but it would have been illegal, and it still is some places, but not in most of the world. Artemis would have never anticipated a girl who loves girls among her ranks, although she did accept transgender girls. It was common for men the love men in Ancient Greece, but never for women. Phoebe joined the hunt as a girl with no cares for men, we all know that, but it was only once we started to get close that she told me about her biggest secret. She joined the hunt because she had never felt any romantic feelings towards men, and she never would. Phoebe grew up as a lesbian in a extremely religious family. When she came out, her parents' first reaction was to pray to God for protection. They backed away and stared at her like she was the Devil himself. She ran away and stumbled into a Cyclops the next week. Artemis and the hunters killed the Cyclops easily then took Phoebe into their ranks. Years later, Phoebe came out to me, and two months later- I brought the issue up again. I asked her why she told me, and she said it was because she felt closest to me. We had a long conversation, and I can't really remember it all that well, but I can remember the outcome. I kissed her. I was never sure I was 100% straight, but I wouldn't think about it for too long, but now I know I'm 100% bisexualI feel happier with myself. We decided to keep it a secret, and it was only too easy. Some of the girls suspected things, I think, but they must have been fine with it because they never asked about it. I never would have thought I could have loved anyone but Luke, but Phoebe made me love her. Then, of course, the fates decided that they weren't being cruel enough to me. We went to Puerto Rico and met the amazons, Nico, Reyna and the saytr Gleeson Hedge. Orion killed too many hunters that day, far too many. I can only hope that the girls are happy in Elysium, but they could have been saved. Phoebe is amongst the many girls who were murdered, The Fates have been too cruel to me. Okay- I'm technically still 15- but I would be about twenty if I hadn't joined the hunt, and for only twenty years of being on the planet; I have been through too much. Phoebe's death was the massive weight dropped on me that made me realise that I can't take it any more. I don't care if I have to go and beat them up myself- The Fates are not making my life any worse than it is. I will make myself better.

* * *

**A/N- As I said above; I like this drabbley-type almost-angst thing, but I'd love to know what you thought of it so if you could leave a review it would make me happy!**

**(I will fight you if you think bisexual!Thalia isn't real.)**

**^_^review^_^for^_^limited^_^edition^_^hunter^_^arrows^_^**


End file.
